One Shot
by Next to Me
Summary: A one shot of Fitz and Olivia on the campaign trail. (Totally made up ) I'm just rating it M, It might not be but it might be as well, I don't know.


_**Hey guys i just had an idea of a one shot since they started shooting, even though it doesn't have to do with that. Lol :) **_

_**I'm So happy though that they are now shooting season 3**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Scandal or any of the characters **_

* * *

It has been two weeks since I ended it with Fitz and I missed him everyday. I knew though if he really loved me enough he would come.

It was just another normal day on the trail. Working with my best friend Abby everyday helped with everything going on at the time. She knew everything and she helped me through certain situations. But as I said, a normal day on the trail. Well at least until he saw me turn the corner.

Abby and I were walking through the halls when we saw him with Mellie and Cyrus in a conference room. It looked like they were done talking because he was standing. When we turned the corner I knew he saw me, I could just feel his eyes on me through the window.

"Please tell me he's not leaving."

"He's leaving. Do you want to start walking a little faster or…" Abby was cut off.

"Olivia." He yelled down the hall but I acted like I didn't hear it. He called my name again, "Olivia."

He was now running towards us and I could see he was getting close. Abby and I both freaked and split in two different directions. She went around another corner and I looked around for somewhere to go. I saw a door and opened it trying to get away. I walked into a smaller conference room. I didn't lock the door fast enough because the next thing I knew Fitz came in and closed the door. Soon after he locked it and closed the blinds to the window. I was standing on the other side of the room standing behind the very small table. After a minute he started walking towards me. I wanted to move away but didn't, all I could do was talk.

"I can't… I can't keep doing this." He was almost to me.

"We…. We need to stop." He was right near me.

Fitz finally made it over to me. I just kept babbling on and on. I finally stopped when he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. I could smell him, he smelled like Fitz. I had my head down so I couldn't look at him. He brought his hand up to cup my cheek. I still wouldn't look at him. Both our breathing got heavy and I started feeling flustered, in a good way. He tried to get me to look at him again.

"Look at me." I shook my head slightly no.

"Look. At. Me." I still didn't look up.

"Sweet baby." That time my head looked up. I had tears starting to form in my eyes.

He lowered his head down and kissed me. I didn't push him away; I just gave in and kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with the curls on the back of his neck. I missed him so much. I hated being mad at him and not talking to him. I wanted more than a long, deep, passionate kiss. I wanted Fitz. I started to unbuckle his belt but he stopped me and took his hands in mine. He looked me in the eyes and told me the one thing I needed to hear from him.

"I. Love. You."

* * *

**2 Weeks Before**

"Fitz, you're running to be president and you're married. We can't do this anymore, it just can't happen"

"I don't care if I'm running for president Livvie, I love you and want to be with you. I've told you time and time again that I would divorce Mellie for you. My marriage was dead many years ago and you're just one more good reason to finally divorce her. I'll still run for president but as a divorced dad of two and if the people don't like that then they can go screw themselves. I want a divorce and I want you Liv. Why can't you understand that?"

"Oh my god Fitz, your kids. They will hate you for divorcing their mom and they'll hate me. Also you have told me these things before and you still haven't done it yet. I get it, you've been married for awhile now but Fitz, I love you more than anything but I don't think you love me the same way. I don't want to sound demanding or selfish but the choice is easy, it's me or her. Fitz, you love Mellie as the mother of your children but you don't_ love _her."

"My kids won't hate me or you. I just needed time to make this big decision. And why would you question my love for you Liv?"

"Um maybe because you told me your marriage was dead and I gave you another good reason to divorce her and then you tell me you need time. Are you just lying to me and playing with my emotions because if you are I need you to stop right now. I can't handle it and I need to get over it."

"Livvie I love you and im going to divorce Mellie…"

"Ya well I've heard these things before Fitz. I'm not looking for a fling, I'm looking for someone to spend the rest of my life with. I'm not a toy you can play with when you're bored or lonely or horny. I am not a fantasy, if you want me, EARN me! Until then this thing we have is done."

* * *

"I just got divorced, Mellie just signed the papers and Cyrus is taking them to our lawyer. That's why I was in the room with them and why I came running for you. I love you Olivia Pope and I can't wait to start a future with you."

"I love you too."

I didn't let him say anything else. I pulled his head down and kissed him. I started taking his shirt off and he was grabbing at the bottom of mine. As soon as he got my pants off he lifted me onto the table. He climbed onto the table on top of me soon after. He started kissing and biting at my neck. Before he moved his head away I whispered in his ear.

"Forever."

* * *

_**I hoped you guys liked it :)) It was my first one shot I have made. **_

_**Check out my other stories and have an awesome week and rest of Summer :))**_

_**Until next time...**_


End file.
